


一口吃掉大灰狼

by Yoheeu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoheeu/pseuds/Yoheeu





	一口吃掉大灰狼

他感觉到身后的人紧紧贴着他，手指捏上了他的耳朵，一阵阵酥麻感传过来。李东海的耳朵比较敏感，所以一般他都是将耳朵藏在头发里面的。

那个人的指腹揉捏着他耳朵上的软肉，李东海顿时间软了身子，喉咙里发出一声细小的呜咽，从手指缝里传出来。

耳朵上温热的湿濡感彻底麻痹了李东海的全身，他眯起眼睛来，这种酥酥麻麻的感觉真不太好，他连脚尖都绷直了。

李东海差点要用他平常吓人用的尖牙咬上去，眼睛都都在黑夜中变成幽绿的竖瞳。

“嘘，别出声。”

压的低哑的熟悉男声传入他耳朵，这和他平常听见的小兔子的声调都不一样，是更成熟的，更有男性气味的低沉。

李赫宰顺着他的耳尖舔下去，含住他发烫的耳廓听见他的狼一声羞人的呜咽，又勾起唇角来在他耳边轻笑了一声。

“装了这么久，可真够累的。”他用舌尖在李东海耳朵里舔舐，牙齿也轻咬上去。

捂住李东海嘴巴的手掌心不知道什么时候染上了透明的液体，李赫宰偏头过去借着月光看见李东海迷离着眼睛大口大口喘气，还有顺着他嘴边滑下来拉出的一条银丝。

“耳朵这么敏感吗？那身体也...”

李赫宰的手顺着大尾巴狼修长的脖颈点下去，准确的找到两颗红润可口的樱桃。

讲手掌心的液体全部抹在李东海胸膛上，又用指尖来揉搓着，感受那樱桃在自己手里慢慢变硬。

“李赫宰...？你为什么...”他惊呼一声滑下去，李赫宰闻声扣住他的腰强硬的将他扯起来。

“小奶狼，你是不是没有主人？”李赫宰在他脖子上吸出个红印，觉得不够，又吸上了一个。

他完全是明知故问，他们都是这个森林的生灵，怎么可能会有主人呢？

但李东海此刻意识到，这只狡猾的兔子说的根本不是那个意思。

“以后，我就是你的主人了~”

李赫宰捏着李东海的下颚让他侧头过来，没等他反应就冲着那两片红唇咬了上去。李东海吃痛的哼一声，身体剧烈的反抗起来。

李赫宰吻技很好，不知道是不是在哪里练习过，他也懒得去想了。按说狼的力气应该比兔子要大，况且还是个刚成年不久的兔子。

可自己的挣扎没换来松垮的手臂，反而是得到了在他白皙臀尖上响亮的一巴掌。

李赫宰眼看着刚刚被自己扒光的狼安分了一大截，手一点点移动到小腹下面来，他再一次咬上那发烫的耳朵。

“别想着挣扎了，今晚你注定是我的。”

今晚的月亮尖尖的弯成了李东海后背的形状，如果仔细听就能发现森林的某个角落里，大尾巴狼被身后化形成人的兔子按在树干上狠狠的进入，不知名的白液溅的到处都是，在大尾巴狼的后背，大腿内侧，脚尖...伴随着他暧昧又诱人的呻吟声，成为夜里最漂亮的风景线。

李赫宰吃了个爽，把大尾巴狼压在身下要了最后一次，感受到他止不住的颤抖痉挛着升入云颠，顿时间心情大好


End file.
